


Summer Breeze

by arsenicgraffiti (anachronist)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachronist/pseuds/arsenicgraffiti
Summary: The apartment always smelled like oranges and wild flowers during the summer.





	Summer Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> From _11 Reasons Why Shinou Moved in with Murata_ , never got to continue. 
> 
> Originally posted 2007, slightly edited.

The apartment always smelled like oranges and wild flowers during the summer.

Murata liked to put small bowls full of the fruit's dried peel and and elegant vases with beautiful flower arrangements on the coffee table, claiming it made the place livelier. Shinou agreed, finding the blending tangy and floral scents refreshing. Cool summer breezes wafted in from the open windows, bringing with it the green of Hokkaido's thriving forests. It was relaxing, a very pleasant change from the coppery, rotten smell of the battle field and the dusty, stifling atmosphere of the Temple's inner sanctuary.

During lazy afternoons, when the temperature was too comfortable to even think of going out, they'd sit together on the couch. Murata would be on one end, reading from a book, while a bored Shinou napped with his head on the youth's lap. The soft, repetitive motions from fingers carding through his hair always lulled the former king to sleep, and he dreamed of afternoons like this in the orchards of Blood Pledge castle.

There, the world smelled of grass, flowers, trees, oranges, and Murata.


End file.
